


Tea Time

by windsabove



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: I had such a fun time with this, M/M, also haha that tension hehehehe, and I hope everyone enjoys!!!!, secret siegward!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsabove/pseuds/windsabove
Summary: There's always time for a spot of tea during a massacre, right?





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Siegward gift for Devon, or devongiehl on Twitter! It took me a while to come up with this idea, but it was way too cute to pass up. Enjoy!

When this was all over, he had to check his ears for buildup.

There was nothing on this earth that would convince him of what he just heard. Here? In Yharnam? In the middle of the Hunt, of all times? The idea was ridiculous. However, since it was coming from Alfred, he was all too willing to indulge the idea. Or, at least gain some clarification.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “but...did you just suggest-”

“Tea time? Why, yes.” Alfred’s eyebrows knitted together. “Unless you have an objection-”

“No, no!” He shook his head, probably harder than he should have. “I, um-” He cleared his throat. “The idea is fine, I just...how on earth do you have the time? We both have our respective tasks, after all.”

Alfred’s smile grew. “If I have time to share oodles of information with a fellow Hunter, then I have plenty of time for tea.” He gestured towards a nearby table, which was miraculously clean, given the state of the city. A tiny Messenger popped up near one of the table's legs and giggled. That would do it. If it weren't for Alfred standing mere feet away, he would give them quite the talking to. Not that they would take him seriously. His face would be entirely too red.

He took a seat on one of the rickety chairs and stared at the set up in the center of the table. The tea set was finer than anything he'd seen wandering about this place, and there was already fresh tea steaming out of the pot and both small cups. The cup rims gleamed in the dim light, almost a golden color. He could just make out flower patterns circling the pot's exterior. Briefly, he wondered how long Alfred had been planning this. On second thought, he didn't want to know.

“I, um…” He cleared his throat. “I hate to pry, Alfred, but...where exactly did you find all of this? It's not as if entire tea sets are intact and ready for the taking.”

“Oh, quite the contrary.” Alfred picked up the cup closest to him. “One of the only things Yharnamites value more than blood are their tea sets. Most are heirlooms, you see. Reminders of less perilous pasts.” He took a sip. “I normally frown upon petty theft, but...it seems not much of the city will have use for this sort of thing come sunrise.”

He nodded, brushing a stray red hair out of his face. More than half of the city had to be dead by now, though he didn't like to think on it for long. There was enough turmoil without dwelling on the lives lost. He took his own cup and had a sip or two. The tea was sweet, a hint of lemon finding its way to his taste buds. Refreshing and sweet. Such a contrast to the hell that was this night. Welcoming wasn't enough to describe how it soothed him.

It wasn't long before his cup was empty. He'd practically downed his share. Perhaps it was the taste of the tea, or his nerves telling him to keep drinking so he wouldn't make a fool of himself by speaking. He glanced at Alfred. So collected, quietly thinking over his tea. The fellow Hunter was always pondering over something, and it was hard not to stare at his expression. Bright eyes, charming smile, even in the face of disease and death. 

He blinked a few times, realized he was staring far too long, and reached for the teapot. His eyes shut for only a moment, simply relieved he was doing something to occupy his mind. Then he felt a hand on top of his. He opened his eyes at stared at the pot. They'd both gone for it at the same time. His heart threatened to burst. Even though the gloves, Alfred's hand was so warm, so comforting. He cleared his throat again, hoping his face wouldn't give away his thoughts.

“Sorry, I-” Words, words, what were words? He didn't need them much, not around here, but they never managed to show themselves on the rare occasions he did. “...didn't realize you'd run out, too.”

Alfred simply smiled that infectious smile of his, but didn't move his hand. His mouth faltered a bit, though. “Are you alright? You look rather flushed.”

His eyes widened. “No! I mean, yes, I'm alright! I, um…” He glanced around the room. “This house is awfully warm. I don't deal well with...warm...things.”

“Odd.” Alfred quirked an eyebrow. “Yharnam is home to a perpetual chill this time of year, and yet it can hardly touch you. An outsider's secret, perhaps?”

The way Alfred posed that question, still not moving his hand…

“...Perhaps.”

Against all of his desires, he slipped his hand out from under Alfred's and got to his feet. “I should be going. I fear I've spent too long away from my search, and I would hate to keep you from yours.”

“By all means.” A hint of disappointment in Alfred's tone...or purely his imagination. “I feel this is not our last meeting for the night. It would be a shame not to chat again, after all.”

His knees began to buckle at Alfred's cheerful tone and the weight of his own ineptitude. He said goodbye one last time, then walked out of the house as nonchalantly as possible without falling on his face. As soon as he was far enough away, he broke into a run, drawing his weapon along the way. His mind raced, his heart screamed at him to turn around and face his feelings. No, he had no chance with that, and no time, either. Better to drown all of his emotions in the blood of beasts than reconcile them and fail. His weapon sang through the air, slicing the first beast, and he wiped the blood from his face.

He could still taste lemon on his tongue.


End file.
